


[Podfic] Just One More Kiss

by froggyfun365



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared drives Jensen to the airport for a reluctant goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just One More Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just One More Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220040) by [Annie46fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic). 



Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/nh81klo2p013mot06joz). Duration: 00:06:40 (06.11 MB). Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
